Susie's Sacrifice
Susie's sacrifice refers to the event which essentially ended all conflict with the Chosen. Although the end of that arc was left quite vague, it was revealed in the opening arc of The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles what had really happened as a consequence of Susanne's sudden interference in the battle between Mapp and the last of the Chosen, Serena. The Final Battle of the Chosen As Mapp and Serena battled it out in the Citadel of the Time Lords, buried deep under the shattered crust of Gallifrey, Susanne followed P90 towards the Temple of Time and witnessed the battle commencing. After watching the two Time Lords fight, she decided to act on a sudden instinct and throw herself between them both (much to P90's distress). As she does this, she is killed instantly by the sword of the Chosen (originally wielded by Mapp) and everything then blinks out of existence. Speculation suggests that the universe was greatly weakened as a consequence the enormous battles fought across the various dimensional planes, instigated by The Chosen in their pursuit for ultimate power. So when Susie died, she obsorbed all of that excess energy and became a god-like force whilst still acting on her natural human instinct to protect her friends. Susie becomes God Using her incredible power, she broke down the universe back into its basic elements and then threw all of the peices together again but in a way so that The GateWorld Cantina was no longer facing certain doom. By doing this she reinvented reality and history to her own design, where she replaced Serena with herself in the timeline, meaning that she never joined the Cantina's crew and subsequently never helped resurrect The Chosen on the ruins of Gallifrey in the distant future. Because the universe forgets about her, it forgets about The Chosen and their entire crusade and enters a rare phase of peace. However for some reason, Susie chose not to return to the Cantina with her new power and nothing has been heard from her since, leading most to speculate that because she had changed so much she was ultimately devoured by all of the energies and truly is dead. The Cantina and her crew were the only ones to have any knowledge of these events, as they seemed to be at the epicentre of the change. The 'Return' Further Information: The Empress A year after Susie's death, another Susie appeared on the Cantina. The crew were immediately distrustful of her however, particularly her ex-husband P90, and alienated her. As a result she developed a dark and twisted persona and ultimately renamed herself The Empress, claiming to be one of the lost Chosen. She became the new villian of the arc, and constructed an evil version of the Cantina called The Gauntlett. It was later revealed that this Susie was not actually Susie at all, but a creature from an Abstract Universe had slipped through the cracks of the universe (because of the poor way in which the original Susie had put it back together during her brief existence as God) who was forced to take on the appearence of the dead girl. The creature was from an abstract universe, from a collective consciousness of similar beings who feed on raw and powerful energies to sustain themselves. When it arrived in the Cantina's universe it came across a mourning Mappalazarou aboard his ship, and was bound in the body of Susie because it drew on his emotions and the energy that accompanies them. It also subsequently fed on his hatred for Serena, which is why it became evil shortly after its arrival and claimed to be one of The Chosen. Category:The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles Category:Susanne